The invention relates to a drive arrangement for a drive train of a vehicle. The drive arrangement includes at least one outer hub having raceways, wherein the inner hub has raceways and wherein the inner hub is arranged at least partially within the outer hub.
The drive train of a vehicle transmits the force and the torque of an engine to the wheels of the vehicle.
In order to save fuel, or optionally electric energy in the case of an electric motor, there are vehicles which coast in the so-called coasting mode without being driven. However, in this operating state, the engine has a negative effect due to its braking drag torque so that decoupling between the engine and the wheels is sought, i.e., preferably in the area of the drive train.
A coupling arrangement for preventing torque transmission of a drive train to the wheels is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,107 B2 or Great Britain Patent document no. GB 2 255 380 A. Each of them uses a joint. The basic structure of a joint for torque transmission is disclosed in German Patent publication no. DE 10 2011 106 355 A1, for example.
A switchable coupling for shafts, wherein torque transmission takes place via balls, is disclosed in German Patent publication no. DE 32 34 456 A1. The balls are located on a coupling part that is displaced axially so that the balls are located in a free space of a sleeve-shaped extension of a shaft.
A freewheel having locking ratchets to which force is applied by springs is known from German Patent publication no. DE 1 854 842.
International Patent publication no. WO 2010/069578 A1 describes a coupling arrangement with a differential through which a drive axle of a multi-axle driven vehicle can be connected.
According to the published patent application European Patent publication no. EP 0 879 728 A2, a planetary gear and a double disconnect mechanism serve for distributing a torque between both axles of a motor vehicle.
The couplings used in some cases in the prior art mostly involve increased installation space and increased weight.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drive arrangement as part of drive train which constitutes an alternative to the prior art and enables connecting and disconnecting the force and/or torque transmission.
The drive arrangement, in which the object derived and set forth above is achieved, is first and foremost characterized in that the outer hub has at least one fixed section and a movable section, that the fixed section and the movable section can be reversibly connected to one another, wherein in the disconnected state, the movable section is substantially freely rotatable about a longitudinal axis of the outer hub and that the rolling elements—in particular substantially along the longitudinal axis—are displaceable between the fixed section and the movable section.
The raceways in the inner and outer hubs each form pairs in which preferably in each case at least one rolling element is arranged.
The rolling elements are, for example, balls, rollers or barrels, wherein different types of rolling elements can also be combined with one another.
The drive arrangement according to the invention enables interrupting the torque transmission between a driving and a driven shaft. For this purpose, an outer hub and an inner hub are provided which, in the state installed in the vehicle, are correspondingly connected to the respective shaft of the drive train. Torque transmission between the two hubs takes place via the rolling elements which are arranged in raceways that are associated with one another.
The outer hub comprises at least two components: a fixed section and a movable section. Both sections are reversibly connected to one another so that they can also be decoupled from one another. In the decoupled state, the movable section is freely rotatable about a longitudinal axis of the outer hub.
Furthermore, in the decoupled state, a torque- and force transmission between the movable and fixed sections takes place that is preferably reduced with respect to the coupled state. In one configuration, substantially no torque- or force transmission takes place in the decoupled state, at least temporarily.
In one configuration, the fixed section is permanently connected to a shaft in a torque-transmitting manner. In another configuration, the inner hub is likewise permanently connected to a further shaft of the drive train in a torque-transmitting manner.
Furthermore, the rolling elements are freely displaceable between the movable section and the fixed section. When the rolling elements are situated axially in the region of the movable section in the case that the movable section and the fixed section are decoupled from one another, this results in the fact that the rolling elements are held between the inner hub and the movable section, but that no torque, or in one configuration at least only a reduced torque, is transmitted between the inner and the outer hubs.
The rotatability of the movable section about the longitudinal axis is in particular advantageous for optionally reestablishing the coupled state. In one configuration, this enables a torque adjustment for synchronization between the movable section and the fixed section. The rotatability of the movable section can optionally also be used for realigning the potentially twisted raceways so that the rolling elements can be displaced.
In one configuration, the rotatability of the movable section about the longitudinal axis can be limited to one direction. In a further configuration, the movable section can be rotated in both directions about the longitudinal axis.
As an alternative, the inner hub has a movable section and a fixed section.
In one configuration it is provided that the outer hub and the inner have a substantially fixed position relative to one another. In this configuration, the outer and inner hubs are not axially displaced relative to one another so that the arrangement relative to one another is maintained.
In one configuration it is provided that the rolling elements are arranged in windows of a cage and that the cage can be displaced between the fixed section and the movable section. By displacing the cage, the rolling elements are displaced as well. For example, a shift fork serves for displacing the cage so as to thereby move the rolling elements axially between movable and fixed sections. If the rolling elements are balls, the cage also keeps the balls in one plane.
One configuration provides that the movable section forms an end of the outer hub, which end faces towards the inner hub. The other end of the outer hub is preferably connected to a shaft of the drive train to receive or output a torque.
One configuration includes that the raceways of the outer hub and/or the raceways of the inner hub extend substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis. In this configuration, the raceways are formed to be in particular straight, parallel to one another and parallel to the longitudinal axis of the outer or inner hub. Thus, when the rolling elements are displaced in the raceways, they are also shifted along the longitudinal axis.
In one configuration, at least one ratchet device is provided for the reversible connection between the movable and fixed sections. In another configuration, a plurality of identical or different ratchet devices are provided.
In one configuration, the at least one ratchet device has at least one ratchet and a recess, wherein the ratchet is mounted to be rotatable at one end, and wherein the ratchet is dimensioned such that the ratchet protrudes, in at least one state, with a free end into the recess.
In one configuration, the ratchet is a rod that is mounted at one end to be rotatable about a bearing position and thus can be moved with a free end into and also out of a recess. This takes place via the rotation about the mounted end. If the ratchet is in the recess, this establishes in particular the connection between the movable and the fixed sections. In the case of a torque difference, the ratchet therefore abuts against a boundary of the recess and thus acts accordingly on the component, thus the movable or fixed section that carries the recess, or reversely, acts on the component that is associated with the ratchet.
In one configuration, the ratchet is associated with the movable or fixed section, and the recess is associated with the fixed or the movable section.
In one configuration, at least one spring element that applies a force onto the free end of the ratchet in the direction of the recess is provided as part of the ratchet device. In one configuration, the spring element pushes the free end of the ratchet into the recess and, in an alternative or additional configuration, prevents the free end from moving beyond a certain extent counter to the recess.
In one configuration it is provided that the ratchet is configured in such a manner and is mounted at least in alignment with the recess in such a manner that in at least one state, the component of the outer hub carrying the recess moves the ratchet out of the recess. Thus, in this configuration, the component of the outer hub, thus the movable or fixed section, ensures that the ratchet is moved out of the recess. For example, this can take place depending on a certain speed difference between the movable and fixed hubs or depending on the respective rotational directions of the two sections. This configuration therefore also effects a decoupling between movable and fixed sections.
In one configuration it is provided that the ratchet is arranged in a chamber of the fixed section and the recess is arranged in the movable section. The chamber likewise is a recess or indentation in which the ratchet can be received.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.